AMOR
by ASKNB
Summary: El matrimonio es lo más hermoso, son momentos específicos de la vida recién, 20 años y 50 años de casados. Arriba el amor y sólo soy dueña de la historia algunos personajes. Espero les guste.


**Para el foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? **

**Para el reto especial verano **_**"vida de casados", los únicos personajes propios OC son Escocia- Scott A. Kirkland y Argentina- Diego Fernández.**_

_**Chihara Vargas -Nyo Romano**_

_**Matthew Williams -Canadá**_

_**Los personajes utilizados de Aoba Ritsu fueron:Mónaco- Charlotte Bonnefoy y Turquía- Sadiq Adnan**_

**Parejas a mencionar:**

**Recién casados… Canadá x Nyo Romano**

**20 años de casados. Turquía x Argentina**

**50 años de casados. Escocia x Mónaco**

_Son pequeñas escenas de cada matrimonio, espero les guste y sin más damos inicio. ASK... FUERA._

Especiales agradecimientos a: Aoba Ritsu tanto por corregirme, como generar estas bellas parejas conmigo.

* * *

La vida de casados puede ser miel sobre hojuelas o puede que después de todo una buena relación se construye a base de comunicación.

**Recién casados…**

-Matth, yo no tiré nada fue el terremoto que pasó y sólo se sintió en la casa porque… porque decidiste venir a una zona de movimientos… -estaba pensativa y se mordió el labio-... movimientos… agh… movidos ¡esos! Donde se mueve la tierra y pum derriba todo, si e-este…-decía cierta italiana al espejo-, bien eso le diré -salió del baño, unos estantes estaban tirados, los libros igual y la castaña se fue a refugiar en los escalones del patio.

Chihara Vargas era descuidada y podía tirar a la ventana su propia casa haciendo el que hacer de ésta, así como culpar a otros antes que a ella, aunque la culpa le llegaba y podía ser sincera eso sí

Al escuchar el abrir de la puerta, la oji olivo se apresuró a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo no vio a su esposo entre tantas cosas tiradas.

-¿Chia? Chiha -el canadiense corrió y abrazó a su esposa quien quería hablar para hacer su mentira un hecho pero…-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pegaste?

-No… es que… yo aahm… -se hundió en el pecho de su esposo. Se aferró a la camisa de este, se sonrojó de vergüenza.

El canadiense se encargó de todo, levantó y limpió todo. Sabía algo había pasado pero no iba a tratar a su esposa como una delincuente, a decir verdad este matrimonio era bastante extraño, por supuesto el canadiense era paciente y más con la italiana que era un tanto tosca al amar.

En la cena, la italiana preparó la comida y luego el chico la puso en la mesa. Chihara vio comer a Matthew, sus mejillas estaban rojas y él le miró con aquellos ojos azules que enamoraron a la joven.

-Vamos Chia, ¿no tienes hambre?- la castaña vio su servilleta, el plato para después la cara de su esposo.

-Yo… tiré todo… por accidente -cerró los párpados fuertemente pensando que se iba a enojar. El rubio sonrió y fue a darle un beso en la cabeza que le sorprendió a la chica.

-Chia… tranquila, no pasa nada además son cosas que suceden- Matthew sabía lo torpe que era y Chihara sólo se apenaba por tener un esposo tan cariñoso, atento, supiera a la perfección sus imperfectos y aún así la amara.

-¿Me perdonas por tirar todo?- sus mejillas rojas, su nerviosismo y su ternura.

-Te perdono si me das un beso- esta vez la castaña se le coloraron hasta las orejas, Matthew acercó su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos.Él le dio un beso en sus labios que le sorprendió pero en vez de enojarse, dejó que le besara.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos y sonrió el chico. La castaña sacó humo de la cabeza apenada, giró la cabeza aunque le siguió mirando de reojo.

Aún tenían mucho por delante, pero una pelea era un asunto que posiblemente nunca llegaría y menos con la paciencia del canadiense.

* * *

**20 años… casados…**

Un mañana en el departamento, un rayo de sol se metía despertando a cierto latino. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió un poco. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volteó a ver a su pareja aún dormido. Se acercó a su oído y le quitó unos cabellos pasandolos atrás de su oreja.

-Buenos días… -el contrario se empezó a despertar, frotándose los ojos y viendo al latino. Sonrió al ver a su pareja, le acarició la mejilla y le besó tratando que fuera profundo pero el otro se separó.

-¿Qué pasa, Diego? –se sorprendió y Diego se levantó, fue a la puerta y el contrario se reincorporó en el colchón.

-Debo ir a mi partido, hoy es la final, te espero con Lucian en las gradas que les aparté. No se les vaya a olvidar.

-No podríamos, ¿usarás primero el baño? –Diego, agarró su ropa interior dejando unas colgadas en su ropero momento seguido se escuchó el agua de la ducha.

-No puedo, te recuerdo que nuestra pequeña futbolista tiene novio, seguro y estará en el baño durante horas- suspiró tomando la toalla- ¿en qué momento dejamos tuviera novio?

-En el momento en que descubriste que ése chico era tu fan- mencionó con sarcasmo su pareja y se puso una camisa blanca. Salió de la cama, fue con su pareja, le beso la cabeza.

-No creo, ése era el anterior me refiero al nuevo, es tan… -vio a su pareja- retraído come libros, "no me gusta el fútbol ni ningún otro deporte" –se escuchaba molesto el latino y tratando de hacer una imitación del chico.

-¿Estás celoso? –sonrió divertido el turco de ver a su pareja y le atrajo-, no deberías, digo es normal que consiga a quien quiera amar ¿no?

-No es eso, cuando era pequeña decía que los niños daban asco y ahora le da asco que "no tenga ropa que ponerse". Cuando su ropero está lleno, a ella no le importaba salir sudando de un juego y ahora "dame mi mochila me podré desodorante, apesto"

Su pareja le robó un beso que lo sonrojó y lo vio a los ojos.

-Ella ya no es pequeña y lo sabes, además… si no va… podríamos ir tú y yo a cenar y disfrutar de cómo ganaste.

-Todavía no juego y dices que ya gané… -al latino le sacaba una sonrisa y éste le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Ah cierto ése juego de soccer – le atrajo un poco y le besó la mejilla-, podrías ganarme en el otro.

-Primero el soccer y después… apartamos la cancha para… nuestro juego –canturreó el latino y le besó suave los labios.

-Sólo nuestro.

El agua de la ducha dejó de oírse y el latino se fue corriendo al baño, casi todas las mañanas eran así, el latino aún no creía todo lo que estaban viviendo, eran hombres y al ser futbolista era algo muy "tabú", a quienes le costó más fueron a los padres del latino pues los del turco ya habían muerto y se crió sólo.

El desayuno lo hacía el turco, le gustaba la cocina y sus futbolistas favoritos solían irse muy temprano. Él también trabajaba en un restaurante de comida turca, la diferencia estaba en que él le daba sus platillos especiales a su familia antes de sacarlos al menú oficial de sus comensales.

El latino se iba muy de mañana a ver a su equipo. Antes ambos iban a dejar a su hija adoptiva a la escuela, dado que su hija era adolecente le dejan ir sola a la preparatoria, no se veían hasta muy noche.

Sólo cuando tenían vacaciones podían hacer cosas extemporáneas como darse el gusto de una cena, un viaje o incluso… tener espacio para darse amor.

Una vez en casa las prendas eran tiradas al suelo, el turco se deleitaba besando, lamiendo y tocando cada parte del argentino quién le regresaba lo mismo sólo que con gemidos, jadeos y suspiros.

Diego sabía a estas alturas, que su marido nunca le haría daño; no solo él había dado pasos si que ambos fueron progresando lentamente y de manera que uno envidiaría.

-_Seni seviyomu… _Sadiq.

-Yo también te amo, Diego.

* * *

**50 años… casados…**

Sonreía cada que la veía, la cargaba como princesa cada que me hacía una broma, sin que pudiéramos darnos cuenta su piel se hacía más arrugada, sus canas las ocultaba con tintes hasta que cumplimos 60 y dejó de hacerlo.

Ya no la puedo cargar como antes pero sigo enamorado de ella cada que la veo, nuestros hijos y nietos nos llenaron de alegrías, a este paso seremos bisabuelos sólo si nuestros nietos quieren.

Nuestra casa la hicimos lo más sencilla posible para que no nos fuera tan mal limpiándola, una señora viene a checarnos, la aceptamos a regañadientes por nuestros hijos y no por otra cosa.

-Te amo- lo dije en el desayuno. Esa palabra casi no la mencionábamos, sabíamos que estaba ahí pero las miradas y caricias hacían lo que con palabras no podíamos. Se volteó con cuidado y me sonrió. Alzó su mano a tocar mi mejilla, cerré un poco los ojos y le tomé de la cintura.

Hacía mucho que no la tocaba de sus caderas, besé su frente y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. Se agarró a mi cuello con sus brazos, ya no somos jóvenes pero en el momento de casarme con ella, juré bailar junto a ella el vaivén de la vida.

Un paso y yo otro, bailábamos lento pero sincronizados al igual que nuestros latidos, ya mi cabello peculiar de fuego era completamente blanco, blanco como la primera vez en que pintamos la habitación de nuestro primer hijo.

Nos detuvimos, yo le levanté el mentón como en nuestro primer baile, ella se puso un poco de puntitas, como siempre y yo le besé. Esos labios eran mi botón a desatar la pasión, pero hoy no es el día, estoy cansado tanto de mis huesos como de mis músculos, ya no soy el jovencito de hace años y tampoco mi físico ayuda.

Veo sus ojos azules y su sonrisa; ahora soy yo quien le acaricia una mejilla, beso la punta de su nariz.

Mi mente recuerda como la conocí, como la llegué a amar y ella a mí. Nos separamos pero por completo ya que tengo su mano entrelazada con la suya. Vamos a salir y yo le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo.

Salimos a un parque no muy lejos, tampoco seríamos de viajes, tanto ella y como yo, ya no estamos como para viajar, además pronto sería nuestra renovación de votos o algo por tener 50 años de casados.

La fiesta y arreglos lo hicieron nuestros hijos, ya nosotros solo les seguimos la corriente, decidimos que nuestras muertes serían cenizas y esparcidas en nuestro lugar secreto, la primera vez que le hice el amor, ahí sería nuestro entierro.

A la hora de dormir, vemos un poco de televisión, recuerdo que aquí era nuestro "mágico" escenario, acordamos no dormir enojados nunca, unas veces le hacía el amor y cuando estábamos cansados el abrazarnos era un alivio entre los dos y ahora sólo nos limitábamos a tomarnos de las manos.

Habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntos, el día de nuestro aniversario pareció como si regresáramos a ése día más feliz de mi vida, casarme con ella. Su vestido blanco, mi cabello arreglado hacia atrás, sus parientes y los míos nunca nos imaginaban juntos y, aún así demostramos que duraría más allá de sus apuestas y envidias.

-Charlotte…-comencé- te amo, eres lo más hermoso que llegó a mí vida. Si vuelvo a ser feliz… espero sea contigo otra vez.

-_Mi zorrito_…-era mi apodo después de que le dijera que me sentía como el zorrito de _"el principito"_\- a mí también me gustaría compartir mi vida, no una ni dos si no las vidas infinitas que sean necesarias, porque ambos aprendimos lo que muchos no y es amar. Amar con tanta pasión, perseverancia y sobre todo con mucho amor –tus palabras salían y el mundo se detenía. Tu hermano en primera fila, limpiándose las lágrimas y su esposa consolándolo con palmaditas.

-_Mon petite_ lo volviste a hacer- sonreíste y yo compartí tu sonrisa- _Je t'aime pour toute l'éternité._

_-L'éternité va t'aimer._

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, ASKNB cambio y fuera... :3**_


End file.
